


Giggles & Strawberries

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a sound that has Sean captivated, he needs to find out where it comes from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> For story purposes, in particular the need for strawberries *g*, the BAFTA ceremony has been moved from February to June.

[ ](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=e6133909.jpg)

GIGGLES & STRAWBERRIES

**Part 1**

Sean sighed and looked at the blonde hanging from his elbow; he was going to kill his agent if he survived this day.

She’d had this wonderful idea of Sean taking this starlet on a shopping spree, just before they would attend the BAFTAs, thus firmly establishing his involvement with her.

He’d objected of course, everybody knew where his preferences lay, but she insisted that he’d attend with this girl to give her career a little push in the right direction.

Sean had reluctantly agreed because he wasn’t involved with anyone at the moment, but then his agent had cooked up this little scheme and suggested that he should take the girl out on several occasions which would give her some more status.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t see any benefits in it for himself. He could have put his foot down of course, but decided a little evilly that his agent would owe him big time after this. 

Sean chuckled, he would spring something on her when she least expected it.

He looked at his watch and wondered when the girl would get tired of rushing into fashion shop after fashion shop using the bonus his agent had provided for her. The girl she had picked out looked stunning like all the blonde-haired new film star wannabes, but her brain didn’t match the size of her… he glanced at her briefly, most definitely enhanced… lips. 

He sighed again, it was time to insist on a coffee stop, or a strawberries and cream stop. He amended his thoughts when he spotted the scattered chairs and tables with brightly coloured tablecloths and lots of happy people digging into their ice cream bowls.

He was just about to move towards the old fashioned little café when the girl tugged on his arm.

“This way, Sean,” she called excitedly, “that shop has the most beautiful leather accessories; I really _must_ buy something there, but I’ve run out of cash, I’m sure you know how to remedy that.” She gave him a bright smile and started pulling him across the street.

Sean was already mentally saying goodbye to his strawberries and cream, and preparing himself for a hissed argument when he heard it. 

A high-pitched delightful giggle.

He froze in his tracks and looked where it came from, the girl was pulling his arm relentlessly and he freed himself impatiently from her grip. He wanted, no needed, to find the giggler. His eyes scanned the ice cream eating crowd, but couldn’t see where it was coming from.

Sean turned back to the girl but then he heard it again, a snort then a wonderfully happy sounding giggle. He whirled back to the crowd – nothing. Sean felt like a fool but he knew for certain that the giggle came from behind him when he’d had his back to the terrace.

Sean made a quick decision; he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and searched through it. He pulled the card from its cosy place and grabbed the girl’s arm. “Here, take this,” he urged while folding her fingers around the well known plastic shape. “You go and have some fun in that leather shop, luv, I’m completely wiped out and need to sit down for a bit,” he explained, his only thought to get rid of her for a while.

She pouted; Sean suspected that hanging on to Sean Bean, ‘famous actor’ was more of a thrill to her then spending money uninhibitedly although that held an obvious attraction for her as well.

Sean silently cursed his agent again. The girl, Sheila something, had jumped eagerly at the proposal of being his date, not in the least disturbed by Sean’s lack of enthusiasm. He wondered if she was the only one who didn’t know women didn’t do a thing for him. Judging by the way she had been flirting with him all afternoon… 

“I’m just going to sit here and enjoy a cup of coffee,” Sean told her pointing with his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the café. “I’ll wait here for you; I’ll see you when you’ve finished shopping.” 

He grabbed the quite impressive number of shopping bags. “I’ll hold on to those for you,” he assured her and when she walked across the street looking back at him a little uncertainly, he waved at her encouragingly. As soon as she was inside the shop Sean turned around and searched for an empty table on the terrace.

Luckily a family of four was finished and started the process of leaving the table. Sean stood patiently to the side and smiled encouragingly at a four or five year old boy who held on to his little blue plastic action figure which was probably the current surprise going with the kiddie ice cream of the day.

When the family had moved on, Sean gratefully sank into a chair, putting the shopping bags on another. He took a quick look across the street and saw Sheila waving at him, holding a few items up to him behind the window, but he couldn’t make out what it was, and couldn’t care less. She was at least twenty years younger than him and her tastes hardly ran in the same direction as Sean’s did. He just smiled and waved but was distracted when a waitress stopped next to his table.

He saw her eyes light up and silently cursed because she obviously recognized him even with the sunglasses he was wearing and the rather dishevelled way he looked with a two-day beard and wearing his oldest jeans. He should have expected it after the reruns of Sharpe recently on one of the satellite channels. 

The waitress however, didn’t show any other sign that she knew who he was and Sean was very grateful. It was always a little risky to plop down in a public place but, bugger it, he deserved some normal down time which included enjoying the sun and some strawberries.

“What’ll you have, sir?” the girl asked politely.

Sean glanced down at the menu card. “A coffee please and some strawberries and cream - no wait a minute,” he’d caught sight of the rest of the menu and hastily revised his order. “Actually could I make that strawberries and ice cream for a change? It’s really very hot today.” He gave her a brilliant smile and, looking a little flustered, she left to get his order.

At the same time he heard it again, that delicious giggle.

Sean looked around, and wondered which one of the happy crowd produced the divine sound. The terrace was packed with students, shoppers and kids, but Sean was certain the musical laughter came from close behind him where two tables were shoved together and a bunch of young men were enjoying themselves immensely.

Sean turned his chair a little, giving him a better view of the two tables and also made him less obvious to anyone who was walking past. He put his sunglasses in his shirt pocket, knowing it wasn’t a really smart move, but he wasn’t keen on wearing them. He hoped that by turning away from the street he could avoid being recognised.

While waiting for his order he studied the young men at the other table – students probably, they were too casually dressed to be young office clerks or businessmen.

He noticed one who looked like a kid really with huge blue eyes and by the looks of it, not very tall, one of about equal height sat next to him laughing and joking, with sparkling grey eyes, a funny nose and a great smile.

Right next to him sat a very tall guy, Sean guessed even taller then he himself was, with a full beard and twinkling brown eyes. He looked quite a bit older but he seemed to belong among the others. 

He couldn’t see who sat next to the tall guy as he was looking at the back of another big fellow.

They certainly had a lot of fun and Sean couldn’t help but listen in on their conversation.

“You giggle like a girl, Orli,” the guy with his back to Sean said.

It made the others laugh out loud.

“I do _not_ giggle like a girl, Karl,” a surprisingly low voice answered with a clear pout in it.

The others started to laugh again.

“You cannot deny it, Orli; you _do_ giggle like a girl.”

Sean noticed a smaller blond haired man with a Scottish accent, teasing the giggler, who Sean still hadn’t seen due to the big man blocking his view.

At that moment he was distracted by the waitress who returned with his order. She placed a large bowl of strawberries in front of him, with a smaller bowl of ice cream next to it and a steaming cup of coffee.

Sean paid and thanked the girl, he looked at the delights on the table and enjoyed the sight; it wasn’t often he could indulge himself.

He sipped from his coffee, liking the strong dark taste of it, better than the instant crap he usually drank. He slid his spoon in the ice cream and popped a large dollop in his mouth. Hot coffee and cold ice cream was just… Sean tried to think of a good comparison, then decided on just calling it sinful. 

The strawberries looked good too, red and juicy and very enticing. He chose a large one and held it by the crown, biting off a piece and being careful not to let the juices flow down his chin. 

He closed his eyes in bliss; nothing could beat eating a ripe, juicy strawberry. He sucked the other half into his mouth, pulled the crown off and looked up, straight into a pair of large brown eyes.

Sean almost choked on his mouthful of strawberry; it seemed he had just found something even better than the luscious red fruit.

After swallowing with some difficulty, Sean quickly grabbed his coffee and took a few sips, just to restore his composure. When he looked up again he could now view the face in profile. 

Dark brown curls just above shoulder length, high cheekbones and gorgeous long lashes came with the brown eyes. Stunning would be an accurate description, Sean nodded to himself. 

Thoughtlessly Sean took another spoonful of his ice cream, not really tasting it now as he just stared at the owner of said lovely profile.

Then while he was staring there it was, someone must have said something funny or maybe ridiculous because the brown eyes went wide, that gorgeous mouth opened and the giggle that had caught his attention as soon as he’d heard it, sounded across the terrace again.

It made him smile too, it was such a happy, joyful sound and he had to admit, this boy’s friends were right, he giggled like a girl, but never had a girl’s giggle enchanted Sean before.

Keeping an eye on the boy and his friends, Sean enjoyed his strawberries and ice cream, noticing that every time he grabbed a strawberry, brown eyes flashed his way and watched him as he devoured the delicious fruit, and were averted as soon as Sean lifted his own.

Sean grinned, this was a very pleasurable game and he was very good at it. He reached for another strawberry, flicking his tongue over his lips before biting hard into a particularly ripe one and making sure some of its juices trickled down his chin.

He was almost certain he heard a whimper and chuckled softly, removing some of the spilled juice with his tongue, he caught the rest of it on his thumb and sucked the digit into his mouth.

Quickly looking up he noticed the boy looking at his feet, a slight flush staining his face.

_Bean, you’re a bastard!_ He silently admonished himself but couldn’t help the little quirk that lifted his lips.

Reaching for a napkin he wiped his fingers and finished the last of his ice cream. He suddenly thought of the girl – Sheila and turned a little to look across the street, there was no sign of her - yet.  
Good, he was enjoying himself and was secretly pleased he had been able to get away from her for a while.

He was about to turn back when a couple of girls in their early twenties walked past and they took a good look at Sean. He could hear them moving on a little and then starting to whisper. 

Oh goodie, he was discovered. He wondered how long it would take before a whole hoard of them would flock around his table, demanding an autograph.

He shifted uneasily, afraid he would have to bolt any minute. The girls were walking past again, throwing furtive glances his way. 

Sean slipped his fingers through the handles of the carrier bags in case he had to make a quick exit. The chattering increased and the girls started to walk to the entrance of the terrace, all the while keeping an eye on him, slowly shuffling closer.

“Hey Mark, I didn’t see you there, how long have you been sitting here all by yourself?” a loud voice suddenly called out.

When Sean looked up, he noticed the tall curly haired man was worming his way past the chairs surrounding the two tables and when he arrived at the table he clapped a hand on Sean’s back.

Sean stood too and was about to tell the man that he was mistaken, when the man embraced him whispering, “Orli says you need to be rescued, so make a show of greeting me, my name is Eric.”

Understanding immediately Sean played along. “Eric, it’s been a long time, how are you doing?”

The man had stopped embracing him but kept an arm around his shoulders, “Guys, may I introduce you to Mark, he’s an old friend from University.” The man, Eric, made sure his voice carried.

Sean had to admire the man’s ingenuity, saying his name out loud had made the girls falter in their step and when the chairs were moved closer together to fit in another one for _‘Mark’_ at the table, they quietly withdrew and left, still not entirely certain but enough to not bother him.

The guy who had introduced himself as Eric waved the waitress over. He ordered coffee, tea and juice, then he politely asked if Sean wanted anything and Sean nodded. “Another coffee, please.” He smiled at both the waitress and Eric.

“Hi, I’m Elijah.” The small guy with big blue eyes said and stuck out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Elijah.” Sean replied shaking Elijah’s hand.

“Billy’s the name and that lout over there is Dom.” The Scotsman introduced.

Sean chuckled and shook both their hands.

The big guy whose back had been turned to him earlier gave him a smile. “I’m Karl and it’s nice to meet you in the middle of London.” He clapped Sean on the back and then looked over his shoulder to the street. “You’re safe now, they’ve all gone.” 

“Thanks, I really appreciate the rescue,” Sean nodded at Eric.

Eric shrugged. “Don’t thank me, mate, Orli here suggested I give it a go, he seemed to have spotted the problem immediately.”

Sean looked at the boy who sat next to him and still hadn’t said anything, Sean reached out a hand and grabbed Orli’s shaking it firmly. “Thank you, that was really very considerate of you. I’m Sean by the way.”

The boy smiled shyly and bit his lip. “Yeah, I know, nice to meet you too.”

The man who had introduced himself as Karl rolled his eyes and poked the boy with his elbow. “Don’t be shy Orli, tell him your name, he won’t tell anybody else,” he teased.

The boy’s face turned a delightful shade of pink, Sean thought as the others burst out in hilarious laughter.

“It’s Orlando,” the boy muttered softly avoiding Sean’s eyes, “Orli for short.”

“Thank you, Orlando,” Sean made a point of saying the full name and it sounded just right. “I really appreciate it, I was afraid I would have to leave in a hurry and didn’t look forward to a terrace full of screaming girls.”

Orlando nodded at Sean’s explanation. “I’m glad I could help out,” he said softly.

“Jeez, Orli, what’s up with you, you’re suddenl…” Dom stopped with a gasp as Billy’s elbow hit him in the stomach. “Billy! What the hell?” Dom wheezed.

Billy glared at him, while Sean hid a smile.

“So Mark…” Eric started.

Sean grinned, “It’s okay to call me Sean, as long as you don’t shout it out.”

“Okay,” Eric agreed with a smirk. “So Sean, you thought you could sit on a public terrace without being recognised?”

Sean threw his head back and laughed aloud – not the best way to keep himself out of trouble, but the way Eric said it…

“Let’s just say that something called me to sit down here,” Sean threw a sideway glance at Orlando, who was fidgeting with a beaded bracelet on his right wrist.

Dom leaned forward curiously. “Oh, what was that?”

He received another poke this time from Elijah, “Dom! You can’t just ask those things!”

“Why not?” Dom looked very indignant.

Karl rolled his eyes. “Some things are private, Dom!”

“It’s not a secret,” Sean said while he winked at Dom, “I adore strawberries, but it was a certain giggle that attracted my attention first!”

Orlando’s head shot up and he looked with disbelieving eyes at Sean, while the others started to laugh at the expression on his face.

Sean nodded at Orlando and smiled.

“Tell me, Sean,” Dom started, almost falling off his chair as he leant even further forward. “Don’t you think he giggles like a girl?”

“Dommie!” Orlando protested again, “I do not giggle like a girl!”

“We-ell...” Sean smirked, but before he could say anything else, the waitress appeared with their order.

He did notice Orlando’s sigh of relief at the interruption and chuckled quietly.

The waitress quickly made sure everyone received their order and then left again after some haggling between Sean and Eric about paying. Sean put his wallet back in his pocket and looked a little smug at his small victory. “It’s the least I can do,” he told Eric.

Eric grinned, “Yeah, alright, you’ve probably got more pocket money than I do.”

Sean grinned back, liking the fact that Eric wasn’t intimidated by his star status.

Dom hastily put down his coffee and looked with big curious eyes at Sean. “Are you a millionaire?”

“Dom!” 

“Dommie!”

Five different voices called out his name and Dom shrugged. “I’m sure you all want to know as much as I do but are afraid to ask,” he pouted.

Sean laughed at that, the younger man’s honesty amused him greatly. “I’m doing well enough,” he answered truthfully.

“Can I… do you mind if I…” Orlando stammered, flushed, and seemed to already regret having opened his mouth.

“Just ask, Orli.” Karl encouraged him. 

Orlando took a deep breath to gather his courage, when a group of teenagers with a rather harried looking supervisor descended on the terrace.

Sean fumbled for his sunglasses and put them on his nose before anybody would spot him, he was having a great time and didn’t want to have to rush off.

“Don’t you get tired of always being on your guard?” Orlando asked without stuttering this time, leaning slightly closer to Sean so his voice wouldn’t carry and draw unwanted attention.

Turning towards Orlando, Sean also moved closer, their shoulders brushing as he replied. “I do, but it’s the price you pay for being in this business. It’s very difficult to have a private life; on the other hand the fans are the ones who put me where I am today.”

Orlando nodded in understanding. “It can’t be fun though, always having to look over your shoulder to see if you’re being watched.”

“It isn’t, sometimes I get really fed up, especially with the paparazzi, and I have been known to lose my temper occasionally,” Sean told him frankly.

Orlando grinned. “They probably had it coming, I … I saw you once…” he ducked his head a little shyly. “You were arriving for the premiere of Goldeneye… I think I’d go blind from all those camera flashes.”

Sean nodded, shifting a little in his chair, his thigh touching Orlando’s briefly, accidentally, but Orlando didn’t pull away. “Yes, but that’s something you expect, it’s official, part of the job and you’re dressed for it, but with the paparazzi…” he sighed, “they always turn up unexpectedly, when you’ve just run out to get a morning paper without combing your hair, or not bothering to shave. Sometimes they show up when you’re having lunch with friends and every little bite you eat is documented for posterity, whether you like it or not.” Sean scowled, “Even when you ask them to stop after a couple of minutes after you’ve cooperated they still don’t let up. You get accused of being arrogant, just for wanting to eat in peace.”

Orlando suddenly grinned mischievously, leant closer to Sean and whispered. “Especially when you’re eating strawberries!”

Sean laughed and nodded. “Especially when I’m eating strawberries!” he agreed and gave Orlando a long look.

Orlando flushed again and averted his eyes.

“Hey what are you two whispering about?” Dom asked with narrowed eyes, his gaze zeroing on Orlando’s flushed face. “What’s making you look all flustered, Orli, did you say something embarrassing?”

Sean chuckled while Orlando squirmed in his seat.

“Nothing you need to know,” Orlando mumbled shooting daggers at Dom who grinned unrepentantly. 

“Of course I want to know, you know me…” Dom persisted teasingly.

“Sea-niee?” 

Sean closed his eyes. 

Oh no!

tbc


	2. Chapter Two

**Part Two**

“Seanieee?”

A voice suddenly called out and Sean stiffened in his seat. 

“Se-ean!” the voice was louder this time.

“I don’t believe this..” Sean mumbled clenching a fist in his lap. He slowly stood and turned towards the entrance of the terrace. 

Sheila stood there with a number of bags in her hand anxiously looking around. When she spotted him she smiled brightly. “There you are, I thought I’d lost you.”

“So did I,” Sean mumbled, only Orlando heard it and he tried to stifle a giggle but wasn’t entirely successful.

Sheila, came over to their tables, already babbling about something absolutely fantastic she’d seen in the shop and Sean should come over to check it out with her.

A lot of the shoppers on the terrace had looked up at Sheila’s calling out and it was obvious from the murmuring going on that Sean had been recognised. 

Karl gallantly stood and offered her his seat and she gave him a blinding smile. Sean had plopped back down in his own seat and leant towards her.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he hissed annoyed.

She blinked her blue eyes and then smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips, reaching out to remove the lipstick she had left behind. “It’s nothing, Seanie, you’re worrying far too…”

As he batted her hand away from his face, Orlando tapped him on the arm.

“Sean,” he said urgently.

Sean whirled round, “What?” he snapped still annoyed. Seeing Orlando’s hurt expression he sighed and grabbed Orlando’s hand. “I’m sorry, it’s just that…”

“I understand,” Orlando pulled his hand away and motioned with his head to something behind Sean.

Sean turned in his chair and cursed quietly under his breath. Right behind him, looking wide-eyed and excited, the teenage girls and their supervisor were inching closer, pens and paper held ready.

Realising that there was no way he could avoid signing some autographs without upsetting people, Sean pasted a smile on his face and stood, casting a dark look at Sheila who smiled innocently. She seemed completely unaware of Sean’s anger.

Sean reached for the pieces of paper while he nodded and smiled at the squealing girls. They attracted more attention and soon the people on the terrace were beginning to get restless, as more fans seemed to emerge from out of nowhere.

“Sean,” Karl leant in to be able to talk softly, “it’s getting out of hand.”

“I know,” Sean replied just as quietly, “but what the hell can we do?” He looked worriedly at the increasing number of people shuffling closer; he was pressed back against the table and he turned sideways to check on Orlando and his friends. They were all standing except for Orlando who was crouched under the table for some reason.

Billy was pushing Elijah and Dom ahead of him before they were squashed between the table and their chairs. They looked positively speechless at the sudden disruption of their enjoyable afternoon.

“Fuck Orli, what are you doing down there?” Eric asked Orlando as he kept an eye on the crowd. “We’ve got to get out of here.”

Orlando cursed. “Shit! I’m trying to get my backpack, but the strap is caught around the chair.” Frustrated, he tried to lift the chair, but it was stuck behind another one and it just didn’t budge.

Eric tried to get closer to Orlando to give him a hand, but it was difficult to move at all.

Sean noticed that Sheila, still sitting next to him, finally started to realise that her thoughtless behaviour had had quite disastrous consequences.

“Sean?” She started with a hysterical undertone in her voice as more and more people kept pushing forward. There wasn’t much Sean could do with people waving something under his nose to write on, some of them quite demanding.

Billy had turned round though and grabbed Sheila’s wrist, “Come on, lass, you’ve got to get out of here.” 

She resisted at first, looking back at Sean, but he glanced around a little desperately to see if there was any help on the way. He noticed their waitress coming towards them gesturing to a large man behind her.

In the meantime, Sheila let Billy pull her out of the chair, but not before she managed to snatch up the shopping bags that were still on the floor next to Sean’s chair. She shoved the chair hastily aside to get away and it toppled over, hitting Orlando in the face as he emerged from under the table with his backpack.

Orlando cried out and covered his head with his arms, unable to get up with all the people crowding close.

It was utter chaos.

Sean hastily turned towards Orlando, reaching out, but unable to get to him and help him up; the situation was rapidly deteriorating. 

“Dammit, enough is enough,” Eric growled, having reached the end of his patience. He motioned to Karl and together they pushed through the crowd and hauled Orlando to his feet, who was clutching a hand to the side of his face.

“What the hell is going on here?” the large man had reached them rather effortlessly as people automatically seemed to step aside when he approached. 

“I’m sorry…” Sean began, but then the man noticed Orlando and reached out a large hand at him. “Orli, what happened to you, what is going on?”

“Hey Sala, we were having a drink with Sean here, but unfortunately someone recognised him and this is the result.” Orlando explained quickly, waving an arm at the still increasing crowd.

“Sala, we need to get them out of here,” Karl told the man. “Orli, take Sean, you know where,” he said softly and winked at Orlando.

“Fuck Karl, how am I supposed to do that?” 

“Sala, Eric and I will try to stop people. Now go on,” he urged Orlando. “Call us later, yeah?”

Orlando nodded, squeezed Karl’s hand and then Eric’s and smiled at Sala. “I’ll drop by when it’s a little less hectic,” he promised.

Sean, who had been listening intently while continuing to scribble autographs, looked up when he felt Orlando tug his jacket sleeve. 

“Come on, Sean, we have to go,” Orlando murmured close to his ear. At the same time the three large men insinuated themselves between Sean and the crowd and Orlando started to pull Sean to the entrance of the café.

"Are you alright?" Sean asked with concern, then his voice changed to one of confusion, "Where are we going?" 

“I’m fine. You’re going to make a quick exit,” Orlando said with a tight smile. He held Sean’s hand firmly, as he looked over his shoulder at his friends, a worried frown on his face. His pace increased as he dragged Sean behind him into the café, where their waitress hurried towards them, looking at both of them in concern.

“Are you two alright?” Her hand reached for Orlando’s face.

Orlando nodded and batted her hand away. “Yeah, yeah, we’re fine, no worries. Now Lils, is the key in the lock?” Orlando asked a little cryptically.

She nodded at him. “It is, now hurry, Orli, before they invade the place,” she stepped aside to let them pass, throwing anxious glances at the entrance.

Orlando hadn’t let go of Sean’s hand and pulled him down a corridor. “Are we going out the back door?” Sean asked as he hurried behind Orlando.

“That’s what we want them to think,” Orlando told him with a wink, “Come on, in here.” Orlando opened a door and pulled out the key. He shoved Sean through the door and followed him inside. “Give the backdoor a push Lily,” he told the waitress, “it has to look as if we just rushed through.”

She nodded and left.

Orlando closed the door and turned the key. He moved away from the door and put his backpack down then he held a finger against his lips, indicating that Sean should stay quiet.

Sean motioned that he understood. 

They held their breath as they listened for any noise from outside the room.

~ * ~ 

It wouldn’t be the first time that Sean’s fans had cornered him somewhere, but usually there were a couple of bodyguards and everything was resolved without it getting out of hand.

This was completely different, scary…. dangerous and not just for him.

He looked at Orlando, who stood next to the door holding his breath as he listened to the sounds just outside the room, a storeroom, Sean noticed absently. 

There was a shout.

_“There!”_

A voice yelled.

_“He went out the back door!”_

The yell was followed by feet running past. A door slammed, more shouts followed and Sean winced at the noise.

“Sometimes they scare the living daylights out of me,” he muttered to Orlando.

Orlando’s eyes had grown huge at the screaming and shouting and he stepped away from the door, he only now seemed to realise they had just escaped being overrun by a bunch of screaming fans.

Orlando sank down on a crate next to a large refrigerator, he looked as if his legs had just given way under him. “Is it always like this?” he asked softly rubbing a hand over the side of his face where the chair had hit him earlier. 

Sean walked over to him and knelt by Orlando’s side, he moved Orlando’s hand and tilted his face to get a better look. “It’s a bit grazed and you will probably have a lovely bruise, but I think you’ll live,” he told Orlando as he rested his hands on his knees.

Orlando grimaced. “Yeah, lovely. So is it? … always like this, I mean?” he asked again.

Sean pushed himself to his feet and shook his head. “No, it isn’t, meeting fans is fun and it isn’t very often that they get out of control. This is the first time I’ve actually had to make an escape.” He clenched his fists, “That stupid little… airhead, if you or your friends had been hurt, I would’ve…” Sean growled something inaudible. 

Orlando got up from the crate and hesitantly touched Sean’s shoulder. “You mean your girlfriend?” he asked a little puzzled.

Sean whirled round, his face screwed up in anger. “She’s not my girlfriend!” he spat.

Orlando let go of Sean’s shoulder and stepped back holding up his hands. “Sorry… I’m sorry, okay? There’s no need to get upset.”

Sean’s face softened immediately. “Orlando… Orli, I’m the one who should apologise, I didn’t mean to snap at you… _again_ , she really does bring out the worst in me.” He ruffled his hair and sighed. “Miranda is certainly going to get an earful.”

“Miranda?” Orlando’s voice was small when he asked the question, apparently afraid Sean might blow up again.

Sean sank down on the crate abandoned by Orlando. “My agent, she thought this was all a brilliant idea. I would have a date for the BAFTAs and Sheila would get to be in the spotlight. I should never have agreed, because then she decided I should take her out a couple of times and that would lead up to the BAFTAs grand gala night where we would be seen together and well… her career would lift off and it would give the papers something to gossip about.” He finished with a sigh. 

“Oh,” Orlando scrunched up his face, “does that mean your agent _wants_ people to think she’s your girlfriend?” 

Sean rubbed his stubbly chin thoughtfully. “You know what, you may have stumbled onto something there,” he said slowly, “she has been going through an awful lot of trouble to get us together as often as possible…” his voice trailed off as his eyes fell on the refrigerator next to him and a smirk crossed his face. “Will you look at that,” he purred, all thoughts of agents and surrogate girlfriends forgotten. 

Orlando bit his lips and stepped closer to Sean. “What is it?” he asked a little suspiciously.

Sean opened the refrigerator and pulled a plastic container out of it. “If it isn’t my favourite berry,” his voice deepened and he cast a quick look at Orlando. He took a large strawberry between thumb and forefinger and bit it in half.

Orlando swallowed.

Sean licked his lips. “Absolutely delicious…” he murmured. 

Orlando swayed closer as if hypnotised by the flicking of Sean’s tongue across his lips. “Yeah?” he croaked.

“Hell yeah,” Sean held the other half up, looking invitingly at Orlando, “Care for a bite?”

Orlando slowly nodded his head and held out his hand. 

Sean chuckled, “I don’t think so, I think you should come and get it.” 

Blinking, his eyes on the strawberry between Sean’s fingers Orlando grabbed Sean’s wrist and brought Sean’s hand to his mouth. He licked at the strawberry then his tongue curled around Sean’s thumb. A little grin appeared on his face when Sean’s breath quickened. “How about sharing it,” he breathed seductively and took the strawberry between his teeth.

“Bugger,” Sean grumbled, beaten at his own game, his mouth closed over Orlando’s and he pulled the younger man in his arms, dropping the container full of strawberries on top of the refrigerator.

Orlando bit into the strawberry, feeling the juices trickle down his chin. Sean’s tongue quickly chased the sticky liquid, making Orlando moan as it swiped across Orlando’s lower lip, over his chin and down his throat, licking back up and pushing back into Orlando’s mouth. Tasting strawberry and Orlando.

Sean moaned, Orlando tasted as good as he’d imagined, better than the strawberries even.

There was a knock on the door and Sean grunted in annoyance, not intending to respond any time soon. 

“Guys?” Lily’s voice sounded a little concerned.

Another knock. “Guys? You can come out now, the coast is clear.”

Orlando tore his mouth away from Sean. “We’re coming, Lily,” he called out, panting slightly.

“Not here we’re not,” Sean growled, still holding on to Orlando.

Orlando giggled. “Sean!” 

Sean grinned and shrugged, he didn’t give a damn whether the girl had heard him or not. He slowly let go of Orlando. “I guess it’s safe to leave then,” he said softly. He didn’t miss the slight look of disappointment that crossed Orlando’s face at his words however. He lifted his hand and traced a perfect cheekbone. “I would like to see you again, Orlando…” he murmured, “that is, if you want it too?” 

Orlando leaned into the touch, smiled. “Yeah, I want to,” he nodded. 

“Good,” Sean smiled back, “Let’s get out of here and call a taxi.” He pulled his mobile from his pocket and speed dialled, quickly asking for a taxi at the back of the café, he wasn’t going to take any chances by going to the terrace again.

Orlando slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed the container with the strawberries. He looked over his shoulder at Sean who was still talking into his mobile, he swiftly picked another strawberry out of the container and put the rest back into the refrigerator.

“We’d better wait here for a bit until the taxi gets here,” Sean told Orlando as he put the mobile back in his pocket.

“Good idea,” Orlando grinned and turned round to face Sean. “Whatever shall we do until it does?” he asked mischievously and popped the strawberry in his mouth.

Sean’s eyes narrowed and a predatory smile settled on his face. “I see something I want… badly,” he growled and moved closer. 

Orlando took a step backwards, his eyes twinkling, the strawberry held challengingly between white teeth as Sean took another step forward.

Backing away until he was pressed against the door, Orlando looked at Sean, waiting for his next move.

Sean grinned triumphantly. “There’s nowhere for you to go, so you’d better give in gracefully.”

Orlando raised his eyebrows and waited. 

Sean didn’t need any more of a challenge and pounced. The poor strawberry didn’t stand a chance as Sean ravished Orlando’s mouth, only letting go with a last lick at sticky, strawberry flavoured lips when breathing became absolutely necessary.

“I have a feeling the taxi will have arrived by now,” Orlando panted in Sean’s ear, as he leaned heavily on the other man. 

Sean chuckled. “Yeah, we probably shouldn’t let it wait any longer.” He turned the key of the storage room and pulled Orlando closer, pressing another kiss to his lips before he opened the door.

They both said goodbye to Lily who had been hovering nearby and after Orlando whispered something in his ear, Sean signed his autograph on a paper serviette and handed it over with a kiss to Lily’s flushed cheek and a sincerely voiced thank you.

Outside the taxi was indeed waiting and at Sean’s urging Orlando gave his address to the driver and then he leant back against the seat quietly.

Sean looked sideways at Orlando and with a quick look at the driver grabbed the younger man’s hand. “What I said back there was the truth, I really would like to see you again, Orlando, but right now I have a few things that need to be settled and that includes having some strong words with my agent. A determined look crossed his face. “It’s time that she learned to accept me as I am. I guess I’ll have to start showing some backbone.”

Orlando nodded in understanding at Sean’s words. “Perhaps you just didn’t want to rock the boat,” he suggested.

Sean nodded absentmindedly as he was fiddling with his mobile. “Where can I reach you?” he asked and Orlando rattled off his number while Sean programmed it into the phone.

“Would you… can I have yours too?” Orlando asked hesitantly.

Sean chuckled. “Yeah, here give me your phone.”

A little puzzled Orlando handed him his mobile and watched as Sean entered his own number and something else into its memory. When he handed the mobile back to him, Orlando checked it.

Orlando giggled when he found Sean’s number under ‘Strawberries’.

“Hey, a man’s got to stay incognito sometimes,” Sean defended himself, just as the taxi slowly pulled to a halt.

Orlando looked out of the window. “This is where I live,” he glanced at the driver then his hand carefully slid over the seat to Sean and he briefly touched Sean’s hand. “It was really fantastic to meet you, I’m sorry it turned into such a mess.”

Sean squeezed Orlando’s hand and then let go. “It was hardly your fault. _I’m_ sorry for getting you involved in all that, you even got hurt.” Sean reached out to touch Orlando’s bruised cheek but caught himself in time, cursing the fact that he always had to be mindful of where he was.

Orlando’s smile was a little sad, as if he could read Sean’s mind. “It’s just a little bruise, Sean, don’t worry. I’d better go now,” he muttered as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

“Orlando, it’s taken care of,” Sean motioned for Orlando to put his wallet away. “I _will_ get in touch,” he added.

Orlando stepped out of the car and turned to grab his backpack and close the door. “Bye Sean.”

Obviously Orlando didn’t believe that Sean would get in touch and again he cursed the fact that he couldn’t do what he wanted, which was kissing the stuffing out of Orlando until he believed every word Sean had told him.

Looking after the young man as he ran up the steps of the large building, Sean made a quick decision.  
“Wait here,” he told the driver and opened the door of the taxi and jumped out. “Orlando wait,” he called out.

Orlando, who was about to enter the building turned in surprise, seeing Sean racing up the steps. 

Sean noticed a little niche and pulled Orlando toward it, he didn’t want the taxi driver to witness what he was about to do. 

“I meant what I said,” he told Orlando, before pulling the young man in his arms and kiss him passionately, then he released the other man and hurried down the steps back to the still waiting taxi. He turned to look back a last time. 

“See you soon, Orlando,” he promised softly as he watched the young man, still a little dazed, pushing the door of the building open and disappear inside. 

Then his face hardened, he gave the taxi driver a new address and he took a deep breath as he leant back in his seat. He had to try and keep his temper in check, this time Miranda had taken things too far.

tbc


	3. Chapter Three

**Part 3**

The glass door vibrated with the force with which it was closed, Dave Wenham, Miranda Otto’s secretary looked up with raised eyebrows, his mouth dropping open when he saw who walked in with a face like a thunderstorm.

Sean stabbed a finger in Dave’s direction as he walked towards Miranda’s office. “Block my credit card, Davy, right now.”

Dave was too surprised to stop Sean from going in as he reached for the telephone automatically.

Sean threw open the doors to Miranda’s office and stalked inside. “Miranda, I…”

“Seanie!” a loud shriek and then he had his arms full of sobbing female. “I was so scared, I didn’t know where you were, if you were alright. That boy just took you away from me, he could have been dangerous, Sean, he could’ve kidnapped you or something.” Sheila was all over him, peppering his face with tiny kisses, clutching his shirt between her fingers. Then she surprised the hell out of Sean by kissing him on the lips, while at the same time a flashlight went off.

Several times.

Sean tore himself away from Sheila and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He then had his first chance to look around the office, Miranda sat on the edge of her desk nodding at the man who had just caught Sean and Sheila kissing on camera.

“Excellent, Craig,” Miranda said, “something along the lines of ‘happy reunion after disastrous day out’, then add a little extra drama, sudden disappearance, sobbing teenagers, upset café owner, things like that, I’m sure Bernard knows exactly what I mean.” She nodded satisfied.

Craig smiled triumphantly. “Thanks for the scoop Miss Otto, it’s much appreciated,” with a swift glance at Sean and Sheila he hurried out of the office.

“Oi, hang on!” Sean shouted after him, but Craig slipped into the lift, which appeared to have been waiting for him and disappeared from view. 

Sean extricated himself from Sheila’s clinging arms. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?’ he growled at Miranda.

Miranda pushed away from the desk calmly. “Damage control, Sean, damage control before our perfect plan is destroyed in just a couple of minutes.”

“ _Plan?_ What plan? The plan of turning me into something I’m not because _you_ think it’s better for my image? Sean clenched his fists in anger.

“Sheila, please excuse us for a minute, will you,” Miranda smiled at the girl, who stood looking at Sean with her mouth unattractively open.

She closed her mouth audibly, planted herself firmly on Miranda’s white leather couch and snapped, “I’m not going anywhere, this concerns me too.” 

The change from sobbing, slightly hysterical female to this determined woman was a little unsettling for Sean, casting a whole new light on her behaviour earlier in the day. He dismissed her for the moment however, and turned back to Miranda. “I want you to call that newspaper and tell them the deal is off.” When Miranda opened her mouth to object, Sean continued, “I mean it, Miranda, I don’t want that picture in the paper.”

“But _I_ do, we made a deal too, remember and publicity is the least of it.” Sheila butted in.

Miranda opened her mouth but Sean was faster. “After the stunt you pulled this afternoon _all_ deals are off. You deliberately put a lot of people in danger with your thoughtless, stupid behaviour and I’m beginning to wonder just how much of it was an act. Orlando was hurt because of your actions and I’ve had enough.” He made a slicing motion with his hands, “You can find someone else to drag you around.”

Miranda who had been studying her nails at Sean’s outburst looked up in alarm as Sean mentioned Orlando. “Orlando? Who is Orlando?” she asked confused.

Not replying to her question, Sean stalked out of Miranda’s office, turning at the door he raised a finger. “Don’t forget to call that newspaper!” and to Sheila, “I hope you enjoyed your day out, because there’s not going to be a repeat. Don’t forget to leave my credit card with Dave.” He slammed the door closed leaving two speechless women behind.

~ * ~ 

Sleepily Sean lifted his mug of coffee as the phone started to ring, he burnt his tongue and cursed softly. He picked up the phone. “What?” he all but shouted.

“Good morning to you too, I guess you’ve seen it already then?” the voice on the other side chuckled quietly. “What the hell happened, was it really such a mess?”

“Viggo?” Sean mumbled still trying to wake up properly, “What are you on about, mate, I haven’t the faintest?” He took another careful sip of coffee.

“Seen the newspapers yet?” was Viggo’s only reply.

The words sunk in… slowly… very slowly, then Sean exploded into action, he jumped up, coffee splashing on his hand. “Shit, fuck, they didn’t… I have to…” he hastily put the mug down, sucking on his burnt hand. “Damn, Viggo? I have to go… Orlando, he doesn’t… Were there pictures?”

“Sean, calm down, man, no need to panic. There’s one picture with some lip action, but nothing to get uptight about. I doubt if anyone is going to take this seriously.”

“I know someone who will,” Sean muttered as he wrestled with his coat, “Vig, I’ve got to go,” and he hung up rather abruptly. He grabbed his keys from the hall table and hurried out of the door. Outside Sean walked with his head down to the newsagent’s just around the corner. He didn’t have to search for the right paper, the picture of Sheila wrapped around him was hard to miss as was the headline that screamed: 

**_BAFTA nominee harassed by over enthusiastic fans!_ **

 

Sean quickly read the article that accompanied the picture:

_While enjoying an afternoon in the sun, Sean Bean – BAFTA nominee for his excellent portrayal of Admiral Horatio Nelson – and his fiancée Sheila Johnson were overrun by enthusiastic fans.  
According to the lovely Miss Johnson, Sean vanished mysteriously when the crowd became a little dangerous. Mr Bean’s disappearance was completely against his will, we were later informed, and part of a prank by students gone horribly wrong._

_We quote Miss Johnson. “This… this boy, Orladno or something, pulled Sean from my arms and disappeared into the crowd. God knows what he had in mind!”_

_Mr Bean returned unharmed to Miss Johnson’s loving arms later that same evening._

His hands clenching into fists that twisted the newspaper into a crumpled mess, Sean shook with rage at the lies he'd read.

“Excuse me, mate, but you still have to pay for that paper!” An annoyed voice penetrated Sean’s angry haze.

Sean looked up into the shopkeeper’s face, he fished in his pocket and took out some money, threw it on the counter and hastily left the shop. He needed to call Orlando immediately, even if this wasn’t in every newspaper, the chance that Orlando would see it somewhere was just too great.

Sean went home as fast as he could, this was one conversation he didn’t want to have in the middle of the street. In his agitation he didn’t notice a couple of reporters hanging around in front of his house until he literally bumped into one.

“Sean! Any comments on the article?”

“Will there be a wedding soon, Mr Bean?”

“How long have you been dating Miss Johnson, Sean?”

Sean pushed the gate open and then turned round. “No comment,” he said as politely as he could and then hurried up the steps quickly, opened the door and went inside without reacting to the now shouted questions. He leant against the door, trying to calm down; he was literally shaking with anger.

He wondered what he was going to tell Orlando, would he understand? He threw the newspaper on the kitchen table, cursing Miranda, cursing Sheila and cursing that blasted photographer. He pulled his mobile from his jacket and searched for Orlando’s number, pressing the dial button when he found it.

Sean paced through the kitchen as the phone was ringing, waiting for it to be picked up.

“Come on, Orlando, talk to me,” he muttered.

Finally the phone was answered. 

“Hello?” a gruff voice said. It didn’t sound like Orlando at all.

“Hello, uhm I’m looking for Orlando,” Sean said a little hesitantly.

It was quiet then the same voice asked. “Who is this?”

Sean took a deep breath. “It’s Sean… Bean, Orlando and I met yesterday.” 

There was a snort on the other end. “Sean Bean, right, hi Sean Bean this is Karl, we met yesterday too remember?”

“Yeah… yeah, I remember, hi Karl, I’d like to talk to Orlando please,” Sean asked uncertainly.

“Well that’s too bad, arsehole, because Orlando doesn’t want to talk to you.”

Oh shit.

~ * ~

“Fuck, that went well,” Sean muttered to himself as he snapped his mobile closed. He rubbed his eyes, he had to get in touch with Orlando somehow and explain that he had been serious yesterday about seeing him again.

Remembering who was responsible for all of this he opened his mobile again and dialled Miranda’s number, he waited a while then closed the mobile with an annoyed sigh when he got a busy signal.

He was about to make some coffee when the buzzer at the gate sounded. Sean walked into the hall and pressed the button. “Who is it?” he asked grumpily.

“Open up, you grouch,” Viggo’s voice came through the intercom.

“Wanker,” Sean retaliated and pressed the button to open the gate, he waited a few seconds before he opened the front door and then went to the kitchen.

He started the coffee and heard Viggo enter the house. “In the kitchen,” he yelled.

A couple of minutes later Sean set a mug for each of them on the kitchen table and he sank down in a chair with a sigh.

“So what’s this all about then?” Viggo asked, blowing on the steaming liquid.

Sean groaned. “My agent and her stupid idea of wanting to keep my bisexuality under wraps.”

“Uhuh,” Viggo nodded, “I gather there is someone who will be upset by that picture of you and Miss… What’s her name again?”

“Airhead,” Sean said viciously, he shrugged a little when Viggo grinned and rolled his eyes at him.

“Well?” Viggo looked at Sean expectantly, “Are you going to tell me what has got you in such a mood?”

Sean drank his coffee contemplating whether or not to tell Viggo about Orlando and he wondered if Viggo would laugh and declare him mad for caring about Orlando’s feelings when he hadn’t even known the younger man for twenty-four hours.

“Sean?” Viggo cocked his head. “You don’t have to tell me anything, you know, but I’m your friend, I’m here if you need an ear.”

Sean put his mug down on the table and rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms on his trousers. “I met someone yesterday,” he muttered, then he pushed away from the table and walked to the window, staring into the garden without seeing a thing.

“While you were with Miss Whatsherface?” Viggo asked.

Sean just nodded his head.

When he stayed quiet Viggo opened his mouth, but Sean turned back to him. “His name is Orlando and the first thing I noticed about him was his giggle,” Sean chuckled at the memory. “His mates were teasing him, saying he giggled like a girl, he doesn’t because not even a girl giggles like he does, it’s the happiest sound I’ve ever heard.” 

Viggo took another sip from his coffee and said nothing, Sean started to fidget. “Well?” he said a little belligerently, “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Viggo raised his eyebrows. “I was actually waiting for you to tell me more, I get the feeling it’s important to you.”

Sean sank down in his chair again, directing a rather sheepish look at his friend. “Is it that obvious?” he asked, realising the answer wouldn’t be too difficult considering how well Viggo knew him.

Viggo reached over the table and patted Sean’s hand. “I haven’t seen you get worked up like this in a very long time, Beano. The way you reacted on the phone this morning told its own tale. So tell me more about this Giggling delight.” 

Sean snorted, “Delight is about right. The giggle was the first thing I heard, Vig, and I knew I just had to find whoever made that sound,” Sean sighed and shook his head, “I managed to get myself a table and realised whoever the giggler was, he was sitting at the table behind me. Then the trouble started, I was spotted by some fans. He’s smart, he arranged for a mate of his to come to my rescue and they invited me to join them. He’s cute and would probably smack me if he heard me saying that. He’s got the most amazing brown eyes and a smile to die for. He’s shy one minute and a seductive little bastard the next _and_ he kisses like a dream.” Sean finished a little breathlessly. 

“Wow, you _have_ got it bad and you’ve never met before yesterday?” Viggo asked incredulously.

“Nope, first time yesterday, but the fact that we were locked up in the storage room for a while certainly helped.” At Viggo’s confused look he added, “When we had to seek refuge from the fans he took me into the café – I think he’s worked there – and we hid in the storage room letting the fans believe we left through the back door.”

“Smart move,” Viggo commented thoughtfully, “and you’re sure this wasn’t a set-up?” 

“What?!” Sean’s fury was instantaneous. “How can you say that, how would he have known I was going to feel the urge to eat strawberries and ice cream and at the same time get away from that… that girl. You don’t know Orlando at all, Viggo, he’s not like that.”

You’re right,” Viggo nodded, “I don’t know this Orlando at all, Sean, but I know you. If you’re this smitten already it’s going to hurt like hell if it doesn’t work out.”

Sean deflated visibly, his shoulders slumped. “Yeah, I know, but it looks like I hurt him first…”

At Viggo’s puzzled look, Sean proceeded to fill him in. His denial to Orlando about Sheila being his girlfriend, the meeting with Miranda and the deal with Sheila, then the newspaper article and picture, plus the telephone call to Orlando that had gone all wrong.

Viggo listened patiently until Sean finished with a grimace as he told Viggo about his brief, disastrous talk with Karl.

“So, now what?” Viggo asked him expectantly, “You’re going to give up already?”

Sean scowled at him. “No, but I don’t really know what to do next.” 

Viggo pushed his chair back and stood, he went to Sean, slung an arm around his shoulders and pushed him gently out of the kitchen, steering him towards the bathroom. “You, my friend are going to pretty yourself up…” Sean snorted, but Viggo went on stoically, “because you look like something the cat dragged in,” he sniffed, “and smell like it too…”

Sean thumped him. “Bastard.”

“… and you want to dazzle Orlando into seeing you again, not having him high tailing out of the country at one look.. uh whiff, from your scruffy, smelly self.” Viggo finished with a smug look on his face.

Sean rolled his eyes at him, but went into the bathroom obediently and started the shower. Thirty minutes later he was showered, shaved and dressed properly and he had to admit he felt human again.

When he walked into the kitchen, a fresh pot of coffee was waiting for him and there was a note from Viggo beside it.

_Take some much needed ~~courage~~ caffeine and go for it, my friend. Just be your charming self._

_V._

Sean grinned; Viggo knew exactly how to handle him and Sean was determined to work things out with Orlando. He would try and go around Karl if possible, if not… then things were going to get a little rough, but he wasn’t going to be stopped.

He picked up his mobile and dialled Miranda’s number but again the busy signal sounded in his ear. With a sigh he closed the mobile grabbed his keys and wallet and left.

tbc


	4. Chapter Four

**Part 4**

Sean stepped out of the car and looked up at the building and then it struck him, even though he knew this was the building Orlando lived in, he had no idea where, not the floor or the number.

“Fuck!” he swore a little too loud, an older woman with a yipping Jack Russell on a leash looked him up and down and then quickly walked on while shaking her head.

Sean was about to pull out his mobile phone to try and prise Orlando’s address out of whoever answered the call when he noticed the door to the building was opening and a couple of girls about Orlando’s age were coming out. He jogged across the street. “Hold the door, please,” he called out. 

“Thanks, ladies” he said with a grin and a wink, then had a brilliant idea. “You wouldn’t happen to know on which floor Orlando lives, do you?”

The girls giggled. “Yeah, sure we do,” they nodded, both eager to help the handsome stranger.

Sean held the door open with one hand, he smiled encouragingly. “Care to share that secret with me?” 

The girls giggled again and somehow, Sean thought, compared to Orlando’s giggle it sounded fake. 

“Sure mister, third floor, second door on the left.”

Sean lifted an imaginary hat, which made them giggle again and went inside. He paused and looked up at the small dark stairway, there was a smell of cabbage and smelly socks and he grimaced. He took the stairs two at the time, wrestled himself past a bike crammed in one of the small hallways and was very glad to have reached the third floor.

“Second door on the left,” Sean muttered to himself. Right, he took a deep breath, wondering if he’d get a chance to explain or if Orlando would turf him out on his ear.

He raised his hand to knock, then hesitated, should he try calling again first, it might be less of a let down if Orlando told him on the phone he didn’t want to have anything to do with him.

His hand disappeared in his pocket, tracing the contours of his mobile with his finger. He could hear Viggo’s voice in his head now.

_‘What are you, Sean, a pussy? Come on, man, grow a pair!’_

Sean snorted, he sat down on the top step of the stairs wondering what he was afraid of. 

It wasn’t Karl, who was only looking out for his friend. Was it Miranda then, or more to the point was he afraid he was going to bollocks up his career?

Sean shook his head and rubbed his face, that wasn’t it either. 

The fact that he thought about pursuing something more than a one-night-stand and the intensity of his feelings for Orlando in such a short time, _that_ was what was scaring him shitless.

He was suddenly aware of someone coming up the stairs, but before he could move out of the way, the new arrival stood a few steps below him looking up.

“Dom, uh, hi, I’m…” Sean stood quickly, “I’ll get out of your way.”

“Did he throw you out?” Dom asked, disbelief evident in his voice. 

Sean rubbed his hands nervously and shook his head. “No, no… I uhm didn’t…” he pointed at the door behind him.

Dom motioned for Sean to sit down again and with a bit of shuffling took a seat next to him. “You mean you’re afraid to talk to him after that stupid article in the newspaper?” Dom mumbled, stuffing a doughnut in his mouth and offering Sean one from the paper bag he was carrying.

Sean declined the offer. “No thanks. No, I’m not afraid of Orlando,” he said hesitantly.

Dom grinned, “Don’t tell me you’re intimidated by Karl, he’s a pussycat, unless you’re hurting Orlando. He’s as protective as ever of his ex.”

“What?” Sean squeaked, than coughed embarrassed. “His ex?”

“Hmm,” Dom nodded with his mouth full, the sticky sugar settling on his lips. “Yeah, they were together for two years, they broke it off about a year ago. They decided they were better friends than lovers… I think, or it could have something to do with Karl falling for Liv…” Dom wrinkled his forehead and absently licked the sugar from his fingers. 

“Ah.” Sean nodded. Karl being Orlando’s ex, explained his protective reaction.

Dom looked curiously at Sean. “Tell me, Sean, if Orlando didn’t throw you out and it isn’t Karl you’re worried about, then what is it? I doubt I’m the one scaring you off…”

Sean grinned, Dom was refreshingly blunt and he liked it, then his face turned serious again.   
“I’m apparently scaring myself,” he told Dom.

“Oh, how’s that?” Dom asked, giving Sean the once over. “You don’t look very scary to me, mate.”

Sean laughed out loud at that and patted Dom’s shoulder. “Don’t ever change, Dominic,” he said to the younger man.

Dom grinned back, and raised his eyebrows. “So? Are you going to tell me what it is that has you still sitting here, instead of being in there convincing Orlando that the picture was a load of rubbish?”

“It _was_ a load of rubbish,” Sean grumbled harsher than he intended. “Sorry, it still makes me mad. According to my agent it was damage control, I told her to call the newspaper and retract the whole thing, it obviously didn’t happen that way.”

“Uhuh,” Dom sounded a little bored.

Sean rolled his eyes. “I think I should tell Orlando first, don’t you?” and he stood up, looking down at Dominic with a mischievous grin.

Dom scrambled up as well, clutching the bag of doughnuts in his fist he started pounding on the door. “Not fair, keeping me hanging on, Sean,” he complained.

The door was yanked open quite suddenly. “Fuck Dommie, where’s the fire?” Orlando groused, obviously irritated.

Dom threw an arm around Orlando’s shoulders, “Look who I found lurking on your doorstep,” he pointed over his shoulder at Sean.

“Sean?” Orlando sounded surprised. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your loving fiancée?” The last words sounded a little spiteful. 

“Can I have a word, Orlando?” Sean asked, disregarding Orlando’s last words. “Please?” 

“Yeah, alright.” Orlando stepped aside to let Sean in.

Dom followed with the doughnuts and was greeted by an impatient chorus of voices. 

“Finally!”

“What took you so long?”

“Are there any left, you greedy bugger?”

Dom plopped the bag on the coffee table and Sean noticed Billy, Elijah and Eric diving for it. Orlando pulled him towards what turned out to be the kitchen and motioned for him to sit at the table.

“Coffee or tea?” Orlando asked curtly.

Sean looked up at the younger man, who was clutching the kettle, he seemed nervous and Sean wondered why. “Tea’s fine,” he replied.

Orlando filled the kettle and turned it on; he bustled about, getting mugs and the teapot, rummaging around in a cupboard for some tea, without looking at Sean even once.

He filled the teapot and when the water boiled he grabbed the kettle and started to pour. His movements were rather jerkily and a few drops of hot water splashed on his hand. Orlando cursed and Sean was on his feet in a flash. He grabbed Orlando’s hand and turned on the tap, moving Orlando’s hand under the cooling water.

Orlando gasped and Sean, still holding onto Orlando’s hand looked up. He wondered whether Orlando’s stricken expression had anything to do with the small burns on his hand or everything that had occurred that morning.

If Orlando felt only half of what Sean was feeling for him then the expression on his face wasn’t strange at all.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“ ‘s Alright, I’ll live,” Orlando mumbled back and he started to pull his hand out of Sean’s gentle grasp.

Sean didn’t let go though, he carefully held on to Orlando’s hand. “I don’t mean this,” he said, lifting Orlando’s fingers to his lips, kissing the red blotches that were appearing. “I mean about that horrible picture in the newspaper and that stupid article. I was afraid you were going to be upset about it.”

Orlando pulled his hand quite forcefully from Sean’s. “Damn right I’m upset, Sean,” he hissed, “or have you forgotten what you said to me just yesterday? You could’ve called me, you know, to let me know, to warn me,” his last words were whispered as he sank down in the nearest chair.

“He did call.” 

Sean looked up and noticed Karl had appeared in the doorway.

“What?!” Orlando turned around in his chair to face Karl.

Karl crossed his arms in front of his chest. “He did call this morning, I told him you didn’t want to talk to him.”

Orlando pushed his chair away from the table and stood slowly and moved until he was almost nose to nose with Karl. “Why?” he asked softly, but Sean winced at the steely tone of his voice.

Karl didn’t bat an eyelash however. “Didn’t he tell you that she wasn’t his girlfriend, but just a beard or something? According to the newspaper they’re getting married and judging by the picture they’re right. I don’t want you to get hurt again, Orli.” 

“Karl, considering it was you who hurt me last time…” Orlando’s voice was still soft, “don’t you think it’s time to let me make my own mistakes, to stop protecting me?” His voice grew in force, “I _wanted_ to speak to Sean, I wanted him to tell me what’s going on. I don’t _need_ your protection, Karl, if you can’t stop doing that then you better leave.” 

Karl now flinched at Orlando’s harsh words. “Orli…” his voice was a little uncertain.

No, Karl, I can make my own decisions, you no longer have the right to get involved.” Orlando sighed. “I think you should go now.” 

Billy who had come to see what the arguing was about, tugged on Karl’s arm. “Come on, big guy, it’s time to leave,” and he left the kitchen with Karl in tow. 

Orlando sighed and sat down again. “I’m sorry about that, Sean, I had no idea…”

Sean waved him off. “I can understand why he felt like he had to protect you…”

“I don’t need protection; I need an explanation, Sean,” Orlando interrupted him, “but most of all I want to know when you’re going to have them rectify the article, because it all but implies that I set out to kidnap you or something, all courtesy of that girlfriend of yours.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Sean replied automatically.

“Fuck, Sean,” Orlando threw his hands in the air, “you’re sort of missing the point here!” 

“Sorry, I’ve been trying to get hold of my agent all day, I’m going to give it one more try and if I can’t get through to her then we’re going to pay her a visit,” Sean told Orlando.

“We?” Orlando asked surprised.

Sean nodded as he pulled out his mobile from his pocket. “So _we_ can tell her that you will sue her, Sheila and the newspaper for malicious slander. The ‘Mr Bean’s disappearance was completely against his will’ and Orlando or something, pulled Sean from my arms and disappeared into the crowd’ is a complete lie, Sheila knows it, you know it and I _certainly_ do. With me backing you up it should get her moving!”

Orlando’s mouth lifted in a grin, “Yeah, that might do it,” he agreed.

“It’s ringing,” Sean put his mobile on speaker phone and put it on the table. As soon as he heard Dave’s voice, Sean spoke up. “I want to talk to Miranda, Dave,” he told the other man.

“I’m sorry, Sean, she’s been engaged all day and-”

“Daisy…” Sean interrupted Dave tersely, “tell her that if she doesn’t take my call, she doesn’t have to bother ever again…”

It took only seconds and then…

“Sean, darling,” Miranda’s a little too bright voice sounded loud in the kitchen, “it’s been a madhouse all day. What can I do for you?”

“Hello Miranda,” Sean’s voice was very pleasant, “I was just wondering when you were going to get in touch with that newspaper, you know, to rectify that article?”

Miranda laughed. “Sean, you know that is not possible, this is exactly what we need, it’ll give an enormous boost to Sheila’s career and your popularity ratings just went through the roof, I just ha-”

“Miranda, luv, you better start paying attention,” Sean growled dangerously. “ _You_ have set this up, _you_ didn’t listen when I told you to call the newspaper and tell them the deal was off. You, Miranda.” 

“B-but, Sean, darling, Sheila is-” Miranda started but she was interrupted again.

“Bloody hell, Miranda, I don’t give a damn about Sheila or what kind of deal _you_ made with that wretched woman, but I refuse to play along any longer.”   
Sean took a deep breath and looked over at Orlando who was staring at him with his mouth open.   
“The rectification is not up for debate, I want them to retract the ‘Sheila being my fiancé’ lie and more importantly, the things they printed about Orlando. It was no student prank gone wrong. He saved me from being squashed by my overenthusiastic fans, who wouldn’t have hassled me in the first place if that stupid bitch had used what little brain she has and kept her big mouth shut!”

Sean had worked himself into quite a fury and Orlando stood up, looking worried. He walked around the table until he was behind Sean and started rubbing his back. 

Miranda’s voice sounded again over the speaker phone, a bit subdued, but apparently not beaten yet. “Sean, you know I can’t do that, they have always been very loyal, they’ve done us several favours, I can’t start demanding rectifications now, we’ve made a deal.”

Sean, who had leaned back into Orlando’s touch, shot forward again. “ _You_ made a deal, Miranda, not me! Now if you don’t respect my wishes, we will sue _you_ , Sheila and that newspaper, for malicious slander and you can count on the fact that I will take my business elsewhere.” With one push of the button he ended the conversation, wiping a slightly trembling hand over his face. 

“Fuck, Sean,” Orlando mumbled, “you sure know how to make a good impression.” He started to giggle a little hysterically, even if the circumstances weren’t that funny. He coughed and tried to pull himself together. “Sorry, man.”

Sean grinned. “No worries, lad, I suppose I went a bit over the top.”

Orlando returned to making tea and said over his shoulder, “Just a bit.” He finally poured them both a mug of tea and put them on the kitchen table. “You still have some more explaining to do, Sean,” he told Sean quietly.

Sean nodded. “Yeah, I know, how’s your hand _and_ your face?” he asked, looking closer and seeing a light bluish bruise on Orlando’s cheek. 

“My hand and face are fine, now please, Sean, you told me yesterday she wasn’t your girlfriend, today the papers say something different and you’re getting married. What’s going on?” Orlando obviously didn’t want anymore small talk.

Sean understood Orlando’s need to know and cleared his throat. “After I dropped you off here, I went straight to Miranda's office, intending to tell her I was done with Sheila. But the minute I walked in the door, Sheila was all over me, and Miranda, the sneaky bitch, had a photographer from the paper there to capture the whole farce.” He sipped from his tea and then went on. “Miranda had made a deal with the paper, for some strange reason she thought she needed some damage control. So the paper got the first official picture of me and my supposed fiancée, and Miranda got to put the spin on things that _she_ wanted. It was all good as far as Miranda and bloody Sheila were concerned, but they forgot to ask me what I wanted and this certainly wasn’t it.” 

Orlando drank his tea, his forehead wrinkled in concentration. “So, let me get this straight. All that rubbish in the papers is because of what happened at the café yesterday, which was essentially Sheila’s fault for drawing attention to you? She’s not your fiancée or your girlfriend and you still want to see me again?”

Sean reached out and grabbed Orlando's hand, turned it over and pressed a kiss to the palm. "I still want to see you again, Orlando, and I want a whole lot more than that if you want it too. Sheila is not now, nor has she ever been my girlfriend, fiancée or otherwise and I have no desire to change that anytime soon!" Sean shuddered at the thought. 

Sean’s mobile was still on the table after his conversation with Miranda and it started to ring. Orlando pushed it towards Sean who looked at the caller ID. “It’s Miranda,” he said, “I wonder what she wants now?”

Orlando squeezed Sean’s hand and then let it go. “You’d better find out, perhaps she has more surprises in store for you,” he guessed.

“Oh God,” Sean groaned and pressed the button. “What is it, Miranda?”

“Sean, darling, it’s all arranged just as you wanted, they’re going to place a retraction tomorrow. Do you know what that’s going to cost me, or how I had to grovel before they were prepared to cooperate?” Miranda’s voice dominated the kitchen once again.

“Miranda, I don’t bloody care about what you had to do, I told you _not_ to do it and you went ahead with it anyway, which means you have to suffer the consequences.” Sean wasn’t prepared to let Miranda off the hook easily.

Miranda sighed and finally seemed to realise that Sean wasn’t going to give in like she was used to. “Alright Sean, I get the message. Don’t tell me you’re going to let me down at the BAFTA’s too, please.”

“I’ll be there, Miranda, now I’m sorry but I have to go.” Sean cut the connection and turned to Orlando. He’d just had a brilliant idea, that would shut up Miranda for good where it concerned his relationships and at the same time – he reached for Orlando, pulling him close and kissed him on the lips - it would hopefully be the start of something more than casual with this gorgeous man.

“Orlando, how do you feel about being my date for the BAFTAs?”

tbc 


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

“I don’t really see a problem, Orli. I mean you get to hang out with all those film stars, that’s fantastic. You _have_ said yes, haven’t you?” Dom was chewing on an apple and looked at Orlando expectantly.

Orlando raised his eyes briefly from where he sat reading a book and shrugged. “Haven’t decided either way yet.” 

Dom stared at him with his mouth open. “You haven’t decided yet? Why the hell not? You get to spend time with Sean Bean, the man who played the one and only Admiral Horatio Nelson and let’s not forget the sexy Richard Sharpe.”

Orlando just rolled his eyes.

Realising this was more serious than he thought, Dom took a last bite from his apple and lobbed it in the bin, then he got up and dropped down next to Orlando. He cuddled up to his friend, squirming until Orlando put his book on the coffee table.

“What?” he asked exasperated.

“To me it looked as if Sean really was serious about his intentions, doesn’t he demonstrate that by asking you to be his date for such an important event; to show the world he’s not as straight as everybody thought he was?” Dom suggested seriously.

Orlando sighed, ruffling his hair. “I know that it looks like Sean is serious, but I don’t know, Dom. I get the feeling I’m just being used to make a point and I’m not sure I like that idea.”

Fiddling with his thumb ring Dom’s forehead wrinkled in thought. “It may seem that way, and perhaps he’s got a statement to make, but he _did_ come over because it was important to him to explain everything to you.”

Orlando pushed himself to his feet and walked into the kitchen. “That’s exactly why I haven’t said no to him either,” he said over his shoulder. He came back with two beers and handed one to Dom. 

“Maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt?” Dom said taking the bottle and reaching for Orlando’s mobile on the coffee table. “I think you should phone him. You do have his number don’t you?”

Orlando nodded. “He programmed it himself.”

“Go on then, give him a call,” Dom stood and was about to leave the room. “Oh, don’t forget to ask him what to wear. We wouldn’t want you to shock the world anymore than necessary.”

Orlando threw a pillow but it missed Dom completely, then he searched for Strawberries and pressed speed dial.

### 

_Three days later_

The sleek black limousine was there exactly on time. Orlando watched Sean get out of the car and walk toward the building, seconds later the doorbell rang. 

Pushing away from the window with a sigh, Orlando went to the intercom. “I’m on my way down, Sean,” he said.

He still wondered whether he was doing the right thing. He checked himself one last time in the mirror. The tux was rented, it had been quite expensive and he would have to watch his purchases for some time, but it fitted him perfectly and he hadn’t wanted to embarrass Sean by looking like a dork in ill-fitting clothes. 

“You look great, very smart, didn’t think you had it in you. Now go!” Dominic shooed, motioning with his hands. His reward was a small smile from Orlando.

Checking that he had his wallet, keys and mobile, Orlando opened the door, and with a final look at Dom, who gave him the thumbs up, he hurried down the stairs. 

Sean was pacing up and down in front of the entrance and Orlando felt a little guilty for keeping the man waiting. He looked very handsome in his tuxedo and Orlando’s heart beat a little faster. He quickly opened the door and stepped outside.

“Hi Sean, you look very smart. Do I look okay?” he asked a little uncertainly.

“Orlando, hi! You look stunning. Many will envy me for my handsome companion.” Sean smiled and reached out hugging Orlando briefly before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the limousine. 

The chauffeur was waiting and opened the door for them.

Orlando stepped inside, moving to the other side of the cream leather seat and looked around, awed by the interior. 

Sean got inside next to him and pressed a button. A compartment slid open, revealing the mini bar with two cooled glasses of champagne and he took them out, handing one glass to Orlando. 

Holding his glass out towards Orlando, Sean reached for the young man’s hand.

“To us,” he said.

“To us,” Orlando murmured, before sipping the sparkling liquid. 

Sean took Orlando’s glass and put them both in holders and then turned back to Orlando. “Are you okay? You seem a bit subdued.”

Orlando shrugged, he fiddled with a loose thread on his shirt sleeve, before Sean put a hand over his to still his fingers and Orlando grimaced. “It’s probably because I don’t know what is expected of me. What will happen tonight? I’ve never been to anything like this before.”

Sean squeezed his fingers gently. “I’m sorry. I should have told you, damn I didn’t think, lad.” 

“It’s okay,” Orlando gave Sean a small smile, his doubts returning in full force. “You had other things on your mind.”

“Aye, I had, but none as important as you.” Sean shifted closer to be able to put an arm around Orlando. “I am serious about us, lad. I hope to be able to prove that to you soon, maybe even tonight,” he added a little cryptically.

Orlando nodded, somewhat reassured. “Okay, I can accept that. Now can you please tell me what’s going to happen tonight? What I am supposed to do, or better still, what _not_ to do.”

“First of all, we’re now on our way to the Royal Opera House. The limousine will drop us off at the red carpet; that’s where the press and public can see all the celebrities. The one thing you shouldn’t do is talk to the press. As soon as they see you with me they will try to engage you in a conversation. Pretend to be deaf and dumb.”

“I understand,” Orlando grabbed Sean’s hand, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. “So we get out of the car and then we walk straight down the red carpet to the entrance?”

Sean shook his head. “Unfortunately not. The red carpet is the chance for fans to come in contact with us and they like a picture or an autograph and of course the press will want interviews. Don’t worry about that though, Miranda will have sorted out who I will give an interview to and as for the fans, I approach them myself.” Sean kissed Orlando’s temple. “Just stay close to me and nothing will go wrong.”

“What about your ex-girlfriend?” Orlando asked with trepidation. 

Sean growled a little before answering. “She never was my girlfriend, don’t call her that please. She will probably be there, trying to worm her way inside on the arm of some unfortunate bastard.”

Orlando giggled at the thought but was relieved that there wasn’t going to be a confrontation. “What about once we’re inside?”

Sean’s face had lightened at Orlando’s laughter and he quickly kissed him on the lips. “I love that giggle. As for inside; we will be escorted to our seats, you’re seated next to me, I’ve made sure of that, and that’s about it and when it’s all over, we’re both going to need a drink!”

Orlando rolled his eyes. “That sounds encouraging!”

“Aye, I know, but it’s a long evening and then we’re expected to have supper and I’ll have to do the rounds to make new contacts… Stuff like that. Unless I’m a winner, then they will all try to get in contact with me.”

_“Approaching the red carpet now, sir.”_ The voice of the driver came over the intercom. 

Orlando brushed a speck of dust from his suit and Sean flattened the hair in his neck. Then they laughed sheepishly at each other. 

Sean leant forward and brushed his lips over Orlando’s. “Now that you’re here with me, I may even enjoy myself.”

 

The limousine came to a halt and the driver opened the door on Sean’s side. He got out first and buttoned his jacket before turning and reaching out to Orlando still inside the car.

“Sean, I’m not a girl,” Orlando protested. 

Sean grinned and tugged on Orlando’s hand. “Thank god for that.”

That set off Orlando into nervous giggles again and he clambered a little inelegantly out of the limousine, clutching Sean’s hand. 

As soon as he stood on the red carpet, he wanted to let go of Sean’s hand, but Sean held on firmly.

“I’ve got nothing to hide.”

Before Orlando could reply, the Red Carpet announcer began his introduction:

_“And here we have Sean Bean, nominated for a BAFTA for his magnificent performance of Admiral Horatio Nelson. And he’s brought a… handsome companion with him tonight.”_ The announcer lowered his voice. _Whatever happened to his lovely fiancée?_ Then his voice became louder again. _We shall have to find out more about this striking young man later.”_

Orlando flushed at the announcer’s words, so much for staying in the background. 

Sean waved at his fans, all the while keeping a tight grip on Orlando’s hand. He had to let go though when he was asked for some autographs and of course the snapshots with his fans.

Orlando was suddenly seized by the arm and a reddish blonde shook him slightly. “Who the hell are you, what are you doing here with Sean? Sheila is supposed to be beside him!” she snapped at Orlando.

Orlando figured that this was probably Sean’s agent and it became obvious to him that Sean hadn’t told her about the change in plans. 

Not wanting to cause a scene he quietly replied. “Let go of my arm. If you want to know more about me I suggest you ask Sean.”

Then, to Orlando’s horror, appearing out of nowhere and shrieking in a high voice was Sheila. Her hair was styled in Marilyn Monroe fashion, her face was pale with blood red lips and she was wearing a tight white dress that showed off her curvy body. At the ankles it was so narrow though that it didn’t leave her much room to walk properly and she tottered unsteadily towards Sean. 

A dramatic entrance to say the least. 

The bodyguards, hired for the event, sidled closer, just in case.

“My God, I think she’s drunk,” someone muttered just a little too loudly and the microphones of the different television stations picked up on that.

All attention turned to Sean and the woman who was presented as his fiancée only a couple of days ago. Apparently a lot of people had missed the retraction of that particular article and assumed she still was.

Miranda was holding on to Orlando’s arm and she gave him another shake. “Now leave through the back door, young man, while Sheila and I will try to save Sean’s reputation.”

Orlando had enough of the persistent woman and shook her arm off. “I am here at Sean’s invitation and he’s the only one who can ask me to leave. And by the way, I doubt it’s _his_ reputation that needs to be saved.” 

As Orlando looked over at Sean, he winced at the sight of Sheila trying to throw herself into Sean’s arms, he didn’t notice Miranda gesturing to a couple of the security people, until he heard her say, “Remove this man, he doesn’t belong here.”

Orlando turned back and opened his mouth to protest when one of the security guards spoke up. “We can’t do that, miss. He arrived officially with that actor fellow over there, he’s allowed on the red carpet.

Sean had discovered something was going on, despite Sheila trying to distract him and made his way over to them. Sheila was still clutching his arm, but he shook her off impatiently. “What’s going on here?” he barked. “Orlando, are you okay? Miranda, are you up to your old tricks again?”

“Seani-ie?” Sheila was completely unaware she was drawing attention to herself in a ridiculous fashion, by trying to cling on to Sean no matter what.

The security guard, not prepared to look bad in front of a famous actor, gestured from Miranda to Orlando. “She wanted us to escort this gentleman off the premises, sir.”

“Oh, for goodness sake, Miranda, you would do anything to keep the fantasy going, wouldn’t you? Well no more. You’re fired, I’ll find someone else to handle my business.” Then with a small grin he turned to the security guards. “Now there is someone who needs to be escorted away from here.” Sean pointed at Sheila. “She’s drunk and harassing me.” He grabbed Orlando’s hand and was about to move on when he thought of something. “If she starts screaming that she’s my fiancée, ignore her. It’s not true.”

Miranda started to protest, but Sean cut her off quickly. “I’ve warned you more then once, Miranda and you chose to ignore me and went ahead with the deal anyway. Enough is enough.” He turned his back on her and put an arm around Orlando’s shoulders steering him away from the two women.

Sheila was taken care of by the security guards and Orlando realised that perhaps now he could relax and enjoy the evening.

Fans were still waving and calling out at Sean and Orlando looked on with a smile as he patiently signed autograph after autograph. 

“Sean? Can we have a picture of you and your boyfriend?” A blonde woman with an Australian accent called out to the actor. 

Orlando started to shake his head, but Sean pulled him closer and posed for the camera. 

“Maybe a little kiss?” A woman with dark hair asked, leaning forward with her camera while balancing on her crutch.

Orlando could see Sean grin and therefore the peck on his lips didn’t come entirely unexpected.

The two women giggled and thanked them and when they moved on Orlando heard one of them remark: “How’s that for inspiration?” 

He wondered what they were talking about but soon forgot all about it when they entered the Royal Opera House. 

The lobby swarmed with people: actors, actresses, directors and producers, television crews, ushers, bodyguards, waiters and waitresses. 

Despite that it looked like chaos, it was organised chaos. As soon as they walked inside they were asked for their invitations, checked on a list and then welcomed. Next they were handed a drink and guided to another room where apparently the BAFTA nominees were expected. 

Orlando followed quietly in Sean’s footsteps, a little overwhelmed by the so called splendour and the ceremony with which they were treated, he certainly wasn’t used to that. 

He sipped quietly from his wine and tried not to look like a squealing fangirl when he noticed he was in the same room with people like Jason Isaacs, Jeremy Irons and-

“Good evening, and who might you be, you’re gorgeous.”

Orlando swallowed and felt as if he’d lost all ability to speak properly as it was Sir Ian McKellen who had just addressed him.

“Ian, you old devil!” Sean, who’d had to pose for a few pictures returned to Orlando just before things were starting to get embarrassing. “Don’t you dare make a pass at my date.”

Sir Ian chuckled and hugged Sean. “ _Your_ date? Didn’t I see a fiancée in your recent past?” 

Sean scowled. “The work of an overzealous agent and an ambitious blonde bitch. I’ve made it clear to both that I’m not playing!”

Sir Ian chuckled and patted Sean on the back. “Good for you my boy, it’s about time you came down on my side of the fence.”

Orlando giggled at his words and Sir Ian winked at him and then turned to Sean. “Delightful!”

Sean smirked. “I know.” He pulled Orlando close just when a voice came over the PA-system asking them to find their seats. 

Sean took Orlando’s hand and showed their invitations again. They were guided to their places, on the second row and Sean was directed to sit at the aisle. 

Orlando looked around, seeing the room slowly fill up. “Are you nervous?” he asked Sean.

Sean smiled at him. “Not at all. The nomination is a great honour already and I think Jeremy stands a very good chance at winning this.”

Orlando grabbed Sean’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m keeping my fingers crossed for you.”

Sean quickly kissed him on the nose. “Thanks luv, that’s all I can ask for.”

At exactly eight o’clock the lights dimmed and Jonathan Ross appeared on stage. Then the long hours of speeches laced with witty jokes followed, when award after award found the hands of the lucky winner. 

Then, finally the category of Best Actor was announced. Together with Sean there were three more nominees: Jeremy Irons, Jason Isaacs and Alan Rickman. 

Orlando held his breath and Sean’s hand while Dame Judy Dench slowly opened the envelope.

“And the winner is…”

“Get on with it, lady, the suspense is killing me,” Orlando grumbled.

Sean, who had heard his words, had to bite his tongue not to laugh out loud and his own tension slipped away.

“Sean Bean!” 

“Yesss!” Orlando called out and he turned to Sean, suddenly unsure what to do, since every camera would be fixed on them he didn’t know whether he could hug him… kiss him… something. 

Sean solved this by framing Orlando’s face and kissing him thoroughly before standing, buttoning his jacket and walk to the stage. 

He graciously accepted the award and started by thanking the Academy members and proceeded to name his colleague nominees and their excellent performances. 

“I had in no way expected to win the award tonight, but I’m honoured and very proud. I want to furthermore thank my parents, who have encouraged me throughout my career. They know how much this means to me. I also want to thank someone who is very special to me and no, it is not my so called fiancée. That was a stunt from my ex-agent, which is exactly why she is my ex-agent now. After Cate-” Sean blew a kiss at his ex-wife Cate Blanchett, who winked and smiled back at him. “I knew there would never be another woman. I am no longer going to hide. Orlando, thank you for bringing joy and love back to my life.” 

Orlando froze in his seat and felt himself go deadly pale at Sean’s words. Surely this was suicide for his career? 

To his astonishment though, the audience rose as one and Sean received a standing ovation.

Orlando finally stood too, on very shaky legs, but with the widest smile on his face, clapping until his hands were sore. 

Sean returned to his seat beside Orlando and the smile that lit up the young man’s face stayed there for the rest of the evening, just like Sean’s hand which settled on his thigh and remained there.

~ * ~ 

Strawberries decorated the long, lean torso, from one large nipple to the other and down to the belly button and beyond.

A flute with sparkling champagne was slowly splashed over skin and strawberries and a hot mouth followed its path downward, nibbling at strawberries and licking up the drops of champagne until it reached a very aroused cock. A tongue came out to lick and suck around the base until a breathless voice moaned, “Sean, stop teasing!”

Sean chuckled and trailed his tongue up and around the head of the bobbing shaft before taking it into his mouth. 

Orlando’s hips surged off the bed and Sean quickly pushed him back down, happy with his responsive lover. 

While sucking Orlando lightly, he gently pushed into Orlando’s hole with a lubed up finger, preparing him patiently.

Orlando had less patience though. “Sean, enough! I need you in me now!”

Sean let Orlando’s cock slip from his mouth and crawled over the young man until he could reach the bowl on the nightstand. He popped a strawberry between his teeth and leaned over Orlando, challenging him to take the strawberry from him. 

Orlando smiled mischievously as he pulled Sean down and closed his mouth over the actor’s. His perfect white teeth sliced the strawberry in two and with his tongue he pushed both halves into Sean’s mouth, his tongue following to taste the flavour of Sean and strawberries.

In between kisses and strawberries, Sean entered Orlando and Orlando’s legs immediately wrapped around Sean. 

Keeping up a decent rhythm while someone was feeding you strawberries, didn’t quite work out though and Sean ended up collapsing on top of a hysterically giggling Orlando.

“Giggles, strawberries and you,” Sean grinned. “The best combination ever. I love you.” 

“And I love you,” Orlando giggled before popping the last strawberry in his mouth.

The End


End file.
